Huan Hai
Huan Hai is a Penangal who leads the Sublime Caretakers wu in Hong Kong. She resides aboard a sampan somewhere in Hong Kong Harbour. Biography Huan Hai’s father had dealings with the some of the foreign traders while she grew up among the pirates of the Pearl River. He formed an important link in the opium trade. The British ways both fascinated and repulsed the young girl. She would watch them from afar while her father conducted business. Her curiosity would be her undoing. An English captain was captivated by Huan Hai’s beauty and grace that he was determined to have her. At first he honorably asked to buy her from Huan Hai’s father and when the man flatly refused the offer the English captain resorted to kidnapping. That night Captain Shockley brought his prize aboard his ship and boasted his claim. Huan Hai was overwhelmed with pain and shame and flung herself overboard as a way of releasing all that emotion. Her life ended. She was battered and tossed in the mind breaking currents of the Yomi World. Doomed to relive her shame over and over until she pulled free with only one desire left in her being – to be the spirit world’s avenger on those who treated her badly, and on their descendants. Her P’o helped her find her half eaten body at the bottom of Hong Kong Harbor and she flung herself on land starved for Chi and eventually slaking it on the blood of foreigners. She was found by the local Kuei-jin and given the task of being the voice of the spirit world for the Shen and mortals who dwell on land. Huan Hai now resides with the Tanaka boat people in Hong Kong Harbor. There she and her wu involve themselves in both Kuei-jin and mortal affairs alike. They oversee the protection rackets on a purely mortal level. They also provide safe passage and shelter for the local Cathayan population when they need assistance escaping from demon hunters. Most of her Huan Han’s time is spent interpreting the messages and directives of the spirits. She is more in tune to those of the Yang world but hears all. Huan Hai is able to separate her head from her body and roam the harbor looking for prey. She communicates frequently with the spirit world and passes on their advice to her wu. She and her wu are the foremost weapon against western invasion to most Kuei-jin of the area. But all in all, Huan Hai serves the spirits first and all others second. Hearnig the counsel of them, she has recently gotten pregnant from an american tourist, since the spirits told her that dhampirs would be vital for the continued survival of the Middle Kingdom. Character Sheet Lang Shan, The Conveyer of Tidings, The Joyous Sea Nature: Mediator P'o Nature: The Demon Demeanour: Director Chi Balance: Yang (inbalanced) Direction: West Dharma: Dance of the Thrashing Dragon 7 Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 6 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 3, Wits 5 Talents: Alertness 3, Athletics 2, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Intimidation 2, Leadership 3 Skills: Etiquette 2, Melee 3, Portents 5, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Finance 1, Law 1, Linguistics 2, Medicine 3, Occult 5 Disciplines: Chi'uh Muh 3, Demon Shintai 4, Flesh Shintai 5, Yang Prana 4 Backgrounds: Allies (boat-people) 5, Herd 5 Chi Virtues: Yin 5, Yang 9 Soul Virtues: Hun 7, P'o 7 Willpower: 7 References * , p.69-70 Category:Thrashing Dragon Category:Kuei-jin Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Kindred of the East character